Dudebro: A History
Herein lies a complete history of Dudebro. __TOC__ Timeline December 7, 2009 (The Immaculate Broception) :* cuyahoga makes a thread about Imagine: Babyz Fashion, posts one blurry pic and no impressions. "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…" by cuyahoga, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=2 NeoGAF Gaming Discussion], 2009-12-07, 18:37 GMT :* Arpharmd B accuses cuyahoga of being a pedophile. Post #13 by Arpharmd B, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18783883#post18783883 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…"], 2009-12-07, 18:44 GMT :* cuyahoga asks Arpharmd B if he's a pedophile just because he isn't playing "Dudebro: My Shit Is Fucked Up So I Got to Shoot/Slice You II: It's Straight-Up Dawg Time", a title he made up on the spot. Post #73 by cuyahoga, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18785729#post18785729 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…"], 2009-12-07 21:07 GMT :* A couple of posters quote cuyahoga's made-up title and note that it sounds like a fun game. Post #100 by Neuromancer, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18786271#post18786271 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-07 21:47 GMT Post #101 by Tobor, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18786273#post18786273 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-07 21:47 GMT Post #103 by Arpharmd B, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18786285#post18786285 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-07 21:48 GMT :* A few photoshops of a theoretical Dudebro game appear. Post #112 by [Nintex], [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18786500#post18786500 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-07 22:04 GMT Post #185 by Jocchan, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18789164#post18789164 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 01:23 GMT Post #204 by SmashBrosAwesome, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18790159#post18790159 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 02:26 GMT Post #205 by thetrin, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18790249#post18790249 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 02:33 GMT Post #209 by Gouty, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18790511#post18790511 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 02:51 GMT Post #226 by Cosmo Clock 21, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18790845#post18790845 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 03:15 GMT Post #243 by Gouty, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18791499#post18791499 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 04:05 GMT Post #264 by thetrin, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18792813#post18792813 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 05:41 GMT Post #281 by cuyahoga, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18793216#post18793216 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 06:21 GMT Post #299 by d0c_zaius, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18793473#post18793473 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion..."], 2009-12-08 06:53 GMT December 8, 2009 (When the Bro Became a Dude) :* Meanwhile, Jocchan and thetrin start taking it more seriously, writing scripts and sketching character designs. Post #164 by Jocchan, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18788348#post18788348 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…"], 2009-12-08 00:19 GMT Post #171 by thetrin, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18788671#post18788671 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…"], 2009-12-08 00:43 GMT Post #207 by Jocchan, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18790313#post18790313 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…"], 2009-12-08 02:38 GMT :* Mik2121 creates a 3D model of Dudebro in Zbrush Post #278 by Mik121, [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=18793189#post18793189 "So I decided to rent Imagine: Babyz Fashion…"], 2009-12-08 06:18 GMT :* Danthrax sets up a Twitter account and buys www.dudebro2.com which redirects to a teaser site hosted on Jocchan's server :* V_Ben emerges initally as a voice actor for Dudebro and Dudebro's sidekick Chicken, then becomes head of sound design on the project :* Manos The Hands of Fate emerges as the project's IP lawyer :* Various posters discuss the merits of bro-related puns :* Everyone debates what genre and platform the game should be on December 10, 2009 (When Shit Got Fucked Up) :* Thetrin creates an official Dudebro thread, revealing its presence to greater NeoGAF :* Will Goldstone, who wrote a book on Unity, voices his interest in coding :* Wormdundee creates this wiki :* Unity is chosen as the Dudebro game engine; the genre is decided to be "top-down shooter" with 3D models; Goldstone is made lead programmer :* Goldstone releases an initial test demo References